<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lioness by LadyJaneSlay1554</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957907">Lioness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneSlay1554/pseuds/LadyJaneSlay1554'>LadyJaneSlay1554</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Passion, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneSlay1554/pseuds/LadyJaneSlay1554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail comforts Toki.  Toki comforts Abigail.  My personal crusade to write an in-character romance between the two in captivity.</p><p>More tags, possible warnings and certainly content to follow!</p><p>Comments and kudos much appreciated.<br/>MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Toki Wartooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Folks keep commenting on Tumblr that there ought to be a Toki/Abigail romance - they've been through so darn much together.  Being a people pleaser, I'm here to deliver!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigail speaks out against Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail Remeltindrinc gave her best death glare at Magnus Hammersmith as he stepped away from the slumped, weeping form that was Toki Wartooth.  “Hasn’t he had enough for the night?” she rasped in the heavy, humid air of the basement cell.</p><p>Magnus raised his eyes to the young woman.  “Aw, I wasn’t hurting him… just teasing him about the good old days at camp.  Right, Toki?” he said as he roughly slapped a hand on the younger man’s back.</p><p>“I remembers.  I thoughts you weres my friend… I…,”  Toki gave a sob.</p><p>“Hell.  You truly are the most gullible, pathetic person I’ve ever met.  How… how… how could ANYONE see potential in such a talentless dumbass like you?”  </p><p>Abigail continued her death glare at the ex-guitarist, her vivid eyes glinting in the relative darkness.  Toki slowly began to straighten up and shuffle back to Abigail’s side.  She held him close when he finally arrived.</p><p>“Pffft.  You both got off easy tonight.  It was nothing but words.  Who knows, I might bring my knife along next time.”</p><p>“You don’t have the guts, reject,” Abigail snapped back.</p><p>“Don’t test me, bitch,” Magnus snarled in her face.  “I know the Assassin wants you pretty, but me, I like my women a bit bloody.”</p><p>She spat at his face, and he narrowly dodged.  “Dance with me and you’ll get more than you bargained for, prick,” she threatened darkly.</p><p>He stood tall and scowled.  “I don’t need to take this from Explosion’s whore.”</p><p>“I am neither Nathan’s nor a whore.  But I know a beaten dog when I see one.  You’re nothing but a bitter old washed up has-been, a mummified scarecrow-looking slave for that sadistic Assassin.”</p><p>“I’m not arguing with an overpaid, overdressed slut!”  He stormed off, slamming the door behind him and locking the three bolts. </p><p>Toki looked wide-eyed at Abigail.  “Wowee, I’ve never heards you talks to anyones like that befores!  You ams fierce, likes a lioness of the wilds.”  He hugged her, his muscles bulging against her skin.  She was keenly aware she was covered in a fine sweat.  Toki’s muscles felt… nice.</p><p>She smiled in spite of herself.  “A lioness of the wilds.”  She liked that.  And she had only had a hug from Toki once before – when they met up at Cornickelson’s funeral – had it just been a few days... weeks ago?  It seemed like a past lifetime – so distant, so different from their grim reality now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigail makes a promise to Toki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two lay down as best they could.  They had to resign themselves to sleeping on the cool cement floor.  Their injuries seemed to be healing, but damn if they still didn’t hurt.  Magnus had cauterized and stitched them back together and they both knew they’d carry their ragged scars with them throughout the rest of their lives – however long those would be.</p>
<p>Abigail turned over so she could face Toki.  She looked into his sad, hurting, bloodshot eyes and wiped the tear trails from his face.  She gently pushed his stringy hair back behind his ears.  “You have such a big heart, Toki.  I know you thought that you were friends with Magnus, but can’t you see that he just used you to get back at Dethklok?  He doesn’t deserve your thoughts or your care anymore.”</p>
<p>Toki’s eyes started to water again, and Abigail drew him close.  “You keep chasing people who do nothing for your self esteem, people who tear you down or make you do destructive things.  People who hurt you are no good at all.”  She felt him sob into her shoulder and she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.  He was so like a child.  She could feel the scars from long-ago times, slippery silver lines that crisscrossed his skin.  Her heart went out to him.  So much pain in his past, and now… his present.</p>
<p>“I know it hurts to let go.  Especially with someone you took for a friend.”  She kissed his forehead.  “I promise I’ll be your friend, though, Toki.  I will never try to hurt you or mislead you.”  She looked at him and smiled sincerely, then closed her tired eyes as Toki smiled for the first time in days, albeit hesitantly.</p>
<p>Toki hugged Abigail a bit tighter, knowing she spoke the truth.  Here was a better friend than he had known in a long time.  A better person, too.  Abigail knew about life and how to be successful.  She knew how to stand up to people – he’d seen her boss people around and get the results she wanted.  She’d just fought for him minutes ago with Magnus.  He realized that if he had to be held captive with someone, he was downright lucky it was this amazing young woman.  </p>
<p>Abigail wasn’t pouty and whiny like Skwisgaar, prone to mood swings and angry tantrums like Nathan, constantly nervous or drunk like Pickles or spiteful and stupid like Murderface.  She wasn’t unpredictable, rude and drugged-out like Dr. Rockso.  The only person on par with Abigail to be captured with would be Charles.  Charles would know how to get out of this place – he always had plans.  And back up plans.  He could make anything right.  Toki hoped Charles was organizing Klokateers to help bust them out soon.  He didn’t want to stay in this dreary, frightening basement forever.  But he was glad that he had Abigail for comfort and company.</p>
<p>Comfort.  As Toki held Abigail to him, he noticed how her breathing had relaxed and slowed.  He realized that she was asleep.  The young guitarist felt how her chest rose and fell with each deep breath, how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open.  He didn’t want to do anything to wake her, so he, too, tried to relax.  He felt the curves of her body pressed against his and realized he quite enjoyed that feeling.  They would get through this together.  It was a happy thought as he too, drifted off to sleep, his eyes dry for the first time in days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Small Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toki and Abigail share a meal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came and they were ushered out of their cell and herded to the bathrooms, Toki felt better about himself.  He was so thankful for Abigail and her presence.  He held her hand as they went down the hall on their way.  He found he was in an upbeat mood and had to stop himself from smiling.  He had a real new friend that cared about him and stood up for him.  She’d said it herself last night.  Abigail truly was like a lioness in the wild.  Toki wanted to be more like a lion and find the strength to stand up to Magnus, the Assassin and the Revengencers.</p><p>The Norwegian was sad when they got to their respective bathrooms and she had to drop his hand as they parted.  But she did look back at him with a half-smile.  It seemed that she’d noticed his change in behavior, too, though they’d not said a word to each other that morning.</p><p>They each used their toilets and attempted to clean themselves up a bit, splashing water on their faces and mopping themselves down with some sad-looking tattered washcloths and old bars of strong-smelling, marigold-colored soap.  It was something, at least.</p><p>They were returned to their cell and found a new pail of sulphury well water and some bruised apples.  There was also a pot filled with something that looked like oatmeal – a welcome change from their usual dog food.</p><p>They felt downright lucky to have this.  Especially the apples, mealy and battered as they were.  The apples were the first sweet things the two had gotten since they’d arrived in their dingy cell, and they savored every possibly edible bite.  The plain oatmeal they shared together, taking turns sipping the lukewarm stuff out of the pot and using their fingers to dredge up the last bits. </p><p>Abigail let Toki lick the oatmeal pot – he was so hungry.  As he set it down, she couldn’t help but stifle a small giggle.  He looked around.  “Whats?”</p><p>She grinned and extended her index finger to the tip of his nose, wiping off the very last bit of oatmeal.  “You’re a sloppy eater, Toki.”  Her white smile flashed in the dimly lit room and Toki gave a shy giggle, ducking his head in slight embarrassment.</p><p>“Here, it’s yours,” she said, holding her oatmeal-tipped finger to his lips.  His icy grey eyes met her turquoise ones and he gently licked the last of their breakfast away.  A bit more boldly, he grasped her hand and gave it a soft, almost fluttering kiss.  “Thanks, yous, Abigail.”</p><p>Abigail’s heart almost skipped a beat.  “Oh, Toki,” she whispered, feeling a wonderful warmth spread through her body.  It had been a long time since someone had been this tender with her.</p><p>They sat in silence, both staring at the pot.  But Toki still lightly grasped Abigail’s hand and she made no effort at all to draw it back to her side.</p><p>Toki was content to just enjoy the quiet with his new friend.  He was elated that she seemed to enjoy his kiss, and that she’d felt bold enough to tease him before that, too.  He reflected on the small, good things they’d already been granted that day.  The oatmeal they had shared was actually quite tasty, and the apples had been an unexpected treat.  If they could just be left alone for the rest of the day until Magnus' evening insulin visit….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing's Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Assassin and his friends pay Abigail and Toki a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But of course, the silence wouldn’t last.</p><p>Abigail and Toki were jolted from their thoughts as they heard the three bolts unlock, one after another.</p><p>The Metal Masked Assassin and two tall, slim female Revengencers entered.  Abigail and Toki looked at each other, clambering up and standing against the wall by where their chains were linked.  The blonde Revengencer retrieved the oatmeal pot and apple cores and strode back beside the Assassin.  She wore a cruel-looking metal leg brace and sported an unusual amount of scars.</p><p>“I see you received your gifts today,” the Assassin said in a growl.</p><p>They stared straight ahead, fear closing in on them.  Abigail tried to put on a brave face.  She squeezed Toki’s hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles, stroking him gently.  </p><p>“And what do you say for such kindness?”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” they said, through gritted teeth in unison.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>A bit louder.  “Thank you, sir,” almost an angry shout.</p><p>“Speak up, maggots.”</p><p>“THANK YOU, SIR!” they yelled, their breath catching in their throats as he strode close to them.  Abigail, upon a reflex, violently squeezed Toki’s hand, seeing the length of chain that jangled from the Assassin’s grip.  Toki leaned his head into Abigail’s neck.</p><p>“Now, now.  That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p>The two prisoners tried to breathe deeply to calm themselves as they watched the big man swing the metal links.  It was now apparent that a pair of petite manacles was attached to one end.  Abigail felt fear, but anger was building up, too.  Who were these people to treat them this way and call it a kindness?</p><p>The Assassin and his Revengencers strode forward.  “All that charity, and just a forced ‘Thank you?’  You’re here safe, away from the paparazzi and the futile business of what some people know as a ‘normal life.’  You have food.  Water.  A bathroom to use and exercise to get to it.  Companionship.  Magnus has stitched up your wounds and seen to it that they don’t get infected.  He even brings Toki his insulin.”</p><p>“Magnus is nothing but a cringing dog who does the bidding of a bloated, steroid-pumped mutant,” growled Abigail, her eyes narrowing at the big man.</p><p>“HAH!  He’s barely a man at all – more like a mangy cur for certain.  You see him for what he is.”  The Assassin paused, almost thoughtfully.  He eyed Abigail, his expression unreadable.  “But my appearance is my own concern, not yours, SLUT!”  And with that, he swung the chains and sharp little manacles across her lower thighs; once, twice, three times, until blood flowed from the deep scratches and she sank to her knees, gasping and shouting in pain.</p><p>Toki, though terrified of the Assassin, immediately swooped in to support and help his friend.  “It ams ok, Abigails.  Toki’s gots you,” he whispered gently.</p><p>The Assassin licked the blood from the manacles and laughed at the pair trembling on the floor.  He motioned to the women at his side.  “Pick her up and put her in these.  Separate them first."  He tossed a key to the tall blonde, who unlocked Abigail’s neck chain.</p><p>Her Black comrade grabbed Abigail by the wrists, hoisting her to her feet roughly and slapping her wrists into the manacles.  The statuesque woman had terrible, long, deep scars across her otherwise sculpted-looking face and the blonde’s midriff showcased what looked like a series of healed puncture wounds.  The Black woman pulled Abigail away from Toki, presenting her to the Assassin.</p><p>Abigail staggered upright, blood still streaming from her thighs.  She thrust her face into the shoulders of her dress, mopping away tears.  She looked at the tall, hulking man before her.  Her eyes blazed in indignation and fury.  “Is this what gets you off, creep?” she spat.  “Beating girls with chains and then shackling them up?  You’re a sick bastard, you know that?  I’ve read 50 Shades of Grey, but you’re – ”</p><p>“Shut up, bitch,” he commanded, brandishing a fist, his voice a dangerous growl.  “I want to introduce you to my two lovely assistants.  They’ll be teaching you some MANNERS today.  Toki, you will watch.”</p><p>The blonde stepped forward.  “During Dethklok’s fashion show, the supposedly “tame” alligator Phaedra was walking attacked her on the catwalk.”  The Assassin put his hands on Phaedra’s hips, caressing and showcasing her heavily scarred midriff.   “She was partially disemboweled and her leg was gnawed in half.  She was in absolute agony and was left for dead by the band and the guests when I found her.”</p><p>The Black woman was next.  The Assassin kissed her hand and explained.  “Beautiful Naomi escaped the catwalk carnage but was mauled by an loose bear when the wings on her costume got caught in a door.  She couldn’t run and the skin was ripped away from her face.  Ironically, the day before, she had signed a contract to be the next cover girl for MAC Cosmetics.”</p><p>The Assassin and the women observed Abigail.  “Isn’t that a Chanel dress?” asked Phaedra venomously.</p><p>“We were going to model for them a week after the DethFashion show,” said Naomi, her eyes narrowing with malice.  The Assassin held the chain with Abigail at the other end.  She turned to face the women.</p><p>“I had nothing to do with that Dethklok show.  It happened before I was hired,” she explained honestly and nervously.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.  Dethklok and all of their workers must suffer as we have.  I think I’ll start,” Naomi said, brandishing a jagged-looking switchblade, “With this dress.”</p><p> “I was supposed to wear something like this for the Chanel show.  I’m going to make sure you never wear it again,” Phaedra said, drawing her own knife.</p><p>“Ladies, have at her, but watch your knives.  She’s bled enough for today.”  The Assassin stepped beside Toki, ensuring he watched.</p><p>The Norwegian wailed as his friend’s once-beautiful navy Chanel dress was cut and ripped to ribbons.  He saw the women tear piece after piece off of Abigail – the collar, the sleeves.  The knives came dangerously close to the former producer with every stroke.  Abigail had trouble standing because of the force they used to cut and mangle the dress.  Phaedra sliced the skirt so close that she tore part of Abigail’s slip away with it, nicking the young producer in the process.  Naomi attacked the bodice savagely, cutting loose a tank top strap, as the right side of the front fell away.  The wool fabric of the dress sunk to the floor where it had been cut, along with odd pieces of the lightweight black cotton lining, which fell farther away.</p><p>Soon, the dress lay all in tatters on the cement.  Abigail felt like a twisted version of Cinderella after her wicked stepsisters had torn apart her first ball gown.  She was shocked and terrified.  Her thighs still seeped blood, but she was barely hurt from the women’s onslaught, miraculously.  She straightened up and looked around, clad in her cut tank top, slip and La Senza intimates.  </p><p>“Put her back, ladies,” said the Assassin, and Phaedra complied, pushing Abigail down as soon as she had her neck shackled back in and hands loose.  Abigail landed hard on the basement floor, groaning in pain.</p><p>Suddenly, Toki spoke up, low and deliberately.  “I won’ts forgets this, and neithers will she.”  </p><p>Abigail held his hand and they stood together as one, putting on their strongest front as they watched the cruel trio exit.  Their glaring eyes stared at the light in the hallway for a brief few seconds, and they watched the door close, with the bolts sounding; one, two, three.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Totally ripped off the stepsisters wrecking Cinderella's dress here - it's such an uncommonly violent scene in an early Disney film.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soothe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toki tends to his brave and beautiful friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone again, Toki helped Abigail to the floor as gently as he could.  She winced in pain.  The young Norwegian grabbed a few black cotton lining pieces and dipped in them in their water bucket.  It was his time to comfort and care for his friend now.</p><p>Toki blotted the caking blood away from Abigail’s lower thighs, just above her knees.  The flow had thankfully just about stopped, probably because the two were quite dehydrated – they didn’t usually drink much of the sulphury water – it was nowhere as good as Mordhaus’ own spring water.  </p><p>Abigail stroked Toki’s hair as he tended her wounds.  She didn’t have to say thank you to him – she knew her gratitude was apparent.  They spent many minutes thinking about what had just happened in that now-quiet cell.  </p><p>She found herself enjoying and marvelling at the gentle way Toki wiped and blotted the blood away.  He even went so far as to clean her knees, calves and feet.  She smiled, sighing, relishing the touch and feel of the damp cloth, his strong hands and the motions he made.  She watched as his arms, laden with young, sculpted muscles, bent and flexed as he ran the cloth all over her legs.  She sighed as he reached higher on her left leg to clean the shallow knife nick.  Toki’s movements were dedicated, deliberate and flowing.  Almost sensual, she realized, feeling vaguely turned on.  He was practically worshipping her and damn if it didn't feel good.</p><p>Wanting to cover his friend’s injuries, the guitarist took two long pieces of lining and wrapped them around Abigail’s cuts.  He knew Magnus would be by in the evening to give him his insulin shot – perhaps he could beg him for some of that strong vodka to put on the wounds.  He wondered what kind of verbal abuse he’d have to endure for such a thing, but it would be worth it to help his brave and beautiful friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toki and Magnus have a confrontation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In their cell, there was a small open window about the size of a sheet of paper through which they could see the outside world.  Just after night fell, they knew they could always expect Magnus to stop in to give Toki his insulin.</p><p>After dinner (back to dog food again) and their early evening bathroom visit, the two were napping but awoke to the sound of the locks clicking open.  Stiffly, they sat up and saw their tall, thin jailer approach, looking like a gaunt scarecrow.  He seemed very tired, as if he hadn’t slept at all the night before.</p><p>“Arm,” he droned at Toki, who presented a bicep for his insulin shot.  Magnus stabbed the bulging muscle, shooting all the medication in.  It wouldn’t do for Toki to expire before he could properly be used to lure Dethklok to confrontation on his and the Assassin’s terms.</p><p>Abigail’s eyes narrowed at Magnus, but Toki placed a hand on her upper thigh and shook his head.  She was not to antagonize their captor.  Looking at her legs and realizing they needed to be kept clean, she remained sitting, arms folded across her chest.</p><p>Meanwhile, Toki had a plan.  He tried to look as dejected as usual so as not to arouse suspicion.</p><p>Magnus, intrigued by the tattered remains of the dress, ambled over.  He seemed to perk up as he caught sight of the stoic-looking young producer wearing less clothing than he remembered.</p><p>“Oh, look at you, heh, heh.  Look at… look at those legs – DAMN.  Love the outfit change, babe,” he said lustfully, right in her ear, barely a whisper.  He played with the cut strap of her tank top, rolling it between his nicotine-stained fingers and bringing it up to pull across her collarbone.  He let it fall onto her stained tank top, enjoying the sight of her heaving bosom.  Abigail pursed her lips and glared daggers at the tall man.</p><p>“That dress looked much too… uh, too warm for this weather.”  He straightened up and kicked at the scraps of wool and cotton on the floor, then looked back at the producer, waiting for her sharp retort.</p><p>He drank in the sight of her, shoulders bare but for one tank top strap and her necklace, breasts framed and pushed up by her folded arms.  Her deep tan, gazelle-like legs were folded in a fallen kneel with thighs encircled by black ties – it made her look like she was wearing sheer thigh highs; not an unflattering look for this young woman with wild deep brown hair and flashing deep turquoise eyes. If he was being completely honest with himself, verbally sparring with the captive wench was oddly fun.  He’d always admired witty women.  And this… Abigail… she wasn’t exactly difficult to look at, either.  In another world, in another life, he imagined that they might have had some thrilling nights together.</p><p>Silence.  Abigail bit her lower lip to stop herself from calling Magnus some variety of misbegotten barnyard animal.</p><p>“What’s this?  You’ve suddenly turned into the strong, silent type?  No more Miss Chatterbox?” Magnus cajoled, hiding his disappointment beneath a mocking tone.  “Well, I guess I should be thank -!  OW!  FUCK!  WHAT THE FUCK?!”</p><p>As Magnus had been undressing Abigail with his eyes, Toki had located the flask of vodka in the back pocket of his captor’s jeans.  He had pulled it out lightning-fast and dropped it on Abigail’s lap.   Toki dealt Magnus a hard set of four punches, two to the back of this head and as he fell forward, the remaining pair to his face.  Then, Toki shoved him away.  Hard.</p><p>The tall man staggered backward, disoriented, and tripped over his feet halfway across the room.  He tasted blood in his mouth.  By the time he had collected himself and stalked back towards the two, Toki had ripped off Abigail’s bandages and generously soaked her deep cuts with the strong vodka within the flask.</p><p>His violent and valiant deeds done, Toki stood confidently in front of Abigail, guarding her against his former “friend.”  He greedily gulped down the last dregs of the vodka and cast the metal flask to the floor at Magnus’ feet, eyes blazing.  “DON’T YOUS FUCKINGS DARE TOUCH HER, YOUS TWISTED MOTHERS FUCKER!!!”</p><p>Magnus stared in shock at the sight of the berserk Norwegian.  Blood coursed from his nose and split lower lip.  The back of his head felt like absolute hell.  He scooped up his flask and his expression darkened.  “You want crazy, huh?  Is that what you want, you FUCKING FREAK?  I can do CRAZY… just you wait.  You’ll be sorry.  BOTH of you.”  He wiped his face with a sleeve of his stiff denim jacket, only managing to smear the blood around and antagonize the tender areas.  “FUCK!”  He turned to leave and the two stared after him.  He glared at them as he opened the door and then stormed out, kicking the door shut and securing the bolts.</p><p>Toki strained against his neck collar, muscles and veins still bulging, barely coming down from his violent high.  His chest heaved with exertion and he glistened with sweat.  </p><p>Abigail didn’t know what to do.  Was this a “no sudden moves” type of thing with Toki?  What an amazing spectacle – she had never seen Toki – or ANY man, for that matter, get so intense and so violent so quickly.  She waited a few moments and decided she’d try talking him down.</p><p>“Ssshhh, sssshhh, ssshhh, my friend.  It’s ok.  You’re ok.  I’m ok.  I’m here.  I’m here, Toki,” she coaxed, her voice soothing and calm.  “It’s me, your friend Abigail.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Moonlit Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toki and Abigail share their feelings for one another.</p><p>Buckle up, Metalocalypse lovers.  It's about to get steamy in this basement!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crazed expression melted away and Toki began to relax.  His breathing slowed and he focused his eyes on her.  “Abigails?  Abigail.  Yous… are yous alrights?  Dids Magnus hurts you?”</p><p>“I’m just fine, thanks to you.  You… you don’t remember what happened?”  The young woman gently took the Norwegian’s sweaty wrists and hands in hers, bringing him down to sit beside her.   She pushed some stray hairs out of his face as she spoke.  “You grabbed Magnus’ vodka flask and punched him so badly that you gave him a bloody nose and split his lip.  You poured his vodka on my cuts and shot down the rest and yelled at the bastard.  He was scared and he threatened us and then he left.  You were incredible – I’ve never seen someone get so violent and forceful so quickly.”  </p><p>She felt like she had finished that last sentence rather quickly.  Her face felt hot, her cheeks were burning.  Abigail realized she was blushing and smiled sheepishly, feeling warm and tingly all over.  She kept her hold on Toki’s hands, brushing his knuckles with her fingers.</p><p>Toki sighed raggedly.  He shook his head.  “Just remembers gettings that flask and wantings hims to gets aways from you.  My bodys did the rest.  It ams happenings sometimes when I ams very mad.  Ams feelings thirsty.”  He dragged the sulphury water bucket over and drank deeply.  </p><p>Abigail watched as she saw his throat muscles work almost machine-like to gulp down what must have been half a gallon of water.  A good amount spilt onto his thin, black dress shirt, soaking most of it.  She could see the outline of his defined pecs and his six-pack through the dampened fabric.  His small nipples peaked sharply through the thin cotton.  She couldn’t stop staring.  Or blushing.</p><p>After he was done, he stripped away another two still-dry pieces of fabric from his fraying shirt edge, binding her cuts anew, the vodka still sparkling wet beneath the makeshift bandages.  She smiled at him in gratitude as he made a special effort to tie the ends into neat, double-knotted bows.</p><p>Abigail stroked his face when he was finished.  She looked at his icy grey eyes, bloodshot but still sharp and striking.  She no longer felt any pity for him, as she had when they had first been thrown into this cell together.  The young woman was struck with a deep gratitude that she had this ardent, kind, true, strong, brave young man at her side.  “Thank you.  You were like a lion, attacking Magnus like that.  I daresay that even the Assassin wouldn’t have stood a chance if you attacked him in that way without your neck chain.”</p><p>Toki grinned widely.  “A lion, oh wowee!”  He changed his tone to a serious, heartfelt one.  “And you, Abigails… all those times you have beens sos brave.  You ams truly a lioness.  Ams glads that… thats you ams heres with me.  You ams my inspiration for mys strengths.”  He gazed into her vibrant deep turquoise eyes, a perfect complementary shade to her necklace.  </p><p>She leaned in close, feeling him shift to do the same, and their lips met as their eyes closed.  She brought her hands tight against his shoulder blades, pressing her body into his muscular frame as she kissed him deeply.</p><p>Toki, in turn, held Abigail in his strong arms, luxuriating in how her full, dark lips felt against his.  The Norwegian felt a familiar passion stir deep within himself as she all but crushed her body, with all of its curves, into his own muscular one.  He explored her mouth with his tongue, delighted that she soon did the same.  He kissed her and kissed her.  On the lips, on her cheeks, on the neck, damning the collar that got in the way.  Toki’s hands wandered southwards, onto her shapely ass he’d always secretly admired.  Mischievously, he gave her cheeks a squeeze, eliciting a playful “Oooh, Toki!” from her.</p><p>Abigail took this as a cue to stroke Toki’s pecs with one hand as she grasped for his more than ample package with the other.  When she found it, she playfully grasped it and rubbed it through his dress pants.  </p><p>Toki groaned aloud, memories of past pleasures surfacing and hopes for new ones with his lioness igniting as he attacked her mouth with fierce kisses.  She was only too happy to reciprocate, even bringing small bites into the mix.  Toki did the same, venturing past her mouth and nipping her cheeks and proceeding to deeply kiss, bite and suck on her neck.  They tasted grime and sweat in each lick, kiss and bite, but making out like this felt so… primal and intoxicating.  They found they could not get enough of each other.  </p><p>Abigail’s breath caught in her throat and she dug her nails in passion into the guitarists’ back.  Red scrapes soon joined his silver scars, both earned from far different circumstances.  She worked the buttons of his short-sleeved business shirt open, now soaked with not only water but also sweat.  The shirt was cast to the side and Toki took this as a cue to peel off Abigail’s tank top to find a white lace strapless bra.  With one deft motion, it was off and sitting upon her mangled top by their water bucket.</p><p>They each took each other in, admiring the other’s body.  Toki’s muscles, so lauded by fans as the finest in all of metal, transcended their reputation.  He looked like he had walked off the set of a Playgirl magazine centerfold shoot.  Except for the stitched up stab wound on his side, the young man could have been a Greek god straight off of Mount Olympus.  Every muscle was defined and when he moved; they flexed, bent and sometimes rippled.  He had very little body hair, which delighted Abigail.  There was something indescribably clean about a guy without body hair.  It had turned her on for as long as she knew she liked being intimate with men.  Somehow, she remembered that most comic book characters were drawn to be at age 29, and she realized that was Toki’s age.  Peak muscle condition.  She lay on the floor, her chain clanking down with her, beckoning him to complete the missionary position.</p><p>But Toki couldn’t take his eyes of his cell-mate.  Her beautiful deep tan skin, though bruised and shattered through the middle with her stitched up stab wound, was glistening with sweat in the moonlight that now peeked in through their meager window.  Her hair was fanned out behind her almost like a halo.  Her slim stomach showed defined abdominal muscles. Toki’s eyes lingered on her breasts.  They were beautifully firm and full and the perfect size for her body, crowned with brown nipples the color of chocolate, grown hard with high emotion.  Abigail shimmied down her sliced black satin slip and white lacy thong, placing them atop her bra and tank top.  She lay back down, one hand  behind her head.  With the other, she motioned to her bikini area and legs – bare from some laser sessions she’d treated herself to a year back.  She’d had it with waxing and shaving, and being effortlessly bare felt amazing, especially when it came to intimacy.  She laughed softly at his dumbfounded expression.</p><p>Toki couldn’t tear his eyes away.  Sure, he’d seen hundreds of groupies of every aesthetic variety (not as many as the rest of the band; well, probably more than Murderface), but Abigail captivated him the most by far.  Here was truly a beautiful, breathtaking woman, inside and out.   He awkwardly undid his trousers and fumbled a few times with his boxer briefs until he nearly fell out of them, hardening member in hand, goofy smile still on his face.</p><p>“Kiss me, Toki,” purred Abigail, her voice low and sultry.</p><p>Toki did as he was told, lying next to Abigail face to face, wrapping her in a strong embrace and kissing her deeply as their legs entwined.  They knew to be careful of each others’ wounds.  Their chains and collars clinked together as they moved against one another. </p><p>Toki reveled in the way Abigail’s firm breasts slid over his still-slick chest.  He felt the tips of her hard nipples softly scrape his own hard little nubs.  She moaned at the stimulation.  Toki added to it by reaching between her legs and caressing her womanhood’s most sensitive feature.  The young woman deepened her kiss and then gasped with pleasure as Toki toyed with her pearl, throwing her head back in welcome ecstasy.  </p><p>He departed from kissing her on the mouth, face and neck and spent quality time lavishing attention on the young woman’s moonlit breasts.  He sucked and chanced some soft bites on her chocolate brown nipples, lathing one with his tongue, pinching the other lightly with a free hand while still caressing Abigail’s wet nest of muscles down below.  The producer couldn’t recall the last time a gentleman friend had been so good at multitasking.  She was enjoying every second.</p><p>Wanting to return the favor after a while, Abigail reached down to touch Toki’s stiffening member, a heavy bead of precum already blossoming from its tip.  She used it to partially slick his cock, then spat on her hand as delicately as she could to further smooth the process.  Up and down she rubbed.  Toki coaxed her to grab his manhood in a firm grip.  She tried as he’d instructed, met by pleased groans.  He decided to switch gears.  The talented guitarist began stroke her hair with one hand with the other, he plucked and teased her dampening clit.</p><p>After ten minutes of stroking and rubbing, they were both gasping, moaning and panting, lost in their own seas of happy pleasure.  Spurred by this, Toki turned Abigail so that he could spoon her, and held her close, being careful of her chest and back wounds.  He rubbed his cock on her shapely ass.  “Abigails, I wants so much to be insides of yous.  Ams you wantings this, too?”  Charles had told him many times that a gentleman must always ask a lady for consent, even in the case of groupies.  But Abigail was far better than any other groupie, female Klokateer or fan Toki had ever fucked.  He truly wanted to not fuck, but MAKE LOVE to this gorgeous, gutsy, willful woman.</p><p>She smiled, looking back at him over her shoulder, teeth shining in the dark.  “Yes!  What are you waiting for?”  With a serious face and voice he had only heard in the recording studio, she commanded, “Give me your best, Toki.”  She kissed him and placed his hands upon her breasts.  He massaged them, kneaded them tenderly, manipulated the nipples between his fingers.  He rubbed himself up and down her ass, his cock growing stiffer by the second.  When his manhood had grown almost to the point of readiness, he almost reluctantly released his hold on Abigail’s assets.  </p><p>He drew her close, positioned himself and entered her, slowly so she could get used to his sizable length and circumcised girth.  He felt her breath catch in her throat as she registered his cock crowning into her.  He withdrew and pushed in again, farther this time.  He repeated several times, feeling her walls tighten around him at every pass.  She felt wonderful to be inside.  Finally, he slid inside her to his hilt, feeling at one with his brave and beautiful friend.  </p><p>Abigail felt his breathing, hot and slow on her shoulder, felt his heartbeat, nearly matching her own, felt him pulsing inside of her.  It was an incredible, bonded, complete feeling.  He began to move his hips, drawing himself in and out of her tight channel.  She made a conscious effort to grip onto his cock to enhance the pleasurable friction between both of them.  She grinned as he groaned with pleasure, thrusting in and out, the more dramatic the withdraw and ram, the better.  </p><p>Wet flesh slapped against wet flesh and moans issued forth from both.  Toki made sure to slide his cock across Abigail’s clit so she might have some pleasure, too.  Confident with his position, he moved his hands to Abigail’s breasts once more.  In and out he thrust as she moaned, low and drawn-out.  She felt his cock connect with her IUD and then hit her g-spot.  Usually, this brought her to a screaming orgasm, but in this place, she simply bit her arm and muffled her banshee-like shrieks into moans as she rode the waves of pleasure out.  </p><p>Soon, the friction and pleasure won Toki over and he spent himself inside Abigail, groaning raggedly as he pumped his seed into her until he slid out.  Shortly after his exit came his overflow, which dripped decadently from her bare lips.  </p><p>Exhausted, the two lay together, Abigail’s head on Toki’s six pack.  It was the strangest, most sculpted pillow she’d ever had.  She thought of how passionate and caring Toki was throughout not just their recent intimate interlude, but through all of their captivity.  She found herself being very thankful for and in awe of her heroic friend-turned-lover.</p><p>Toki combed through Abigail’s mussed hair with his fingers, awe-struck by their evening together.  She really did like him.  He certainly more than “liked” her – he thought of her as… what was she?  An angel here to save him?  A Valkyrie who protected him?  She had certainly made him feel like he’d visited Valhalla that night.  She was more than just a lioness in the wilds.  He felt he held a special place for such a woman in his heart.</p><p>The caught their breaths and dozed off a bit, then collected and donned their clothes – it wouldn’t do for their captors to come in to see them nude.  They tried to wash their bodies a bit with the rags from Abigail’s ripped apart dress so they wouldn’t smell of sex the next morning.  Amazingly, Abigail’s bandages hadn’t budged through their escapades.  </p><p>Satisfied that they were sufficiently clean and “captive chic,” the two kissed each other goodnight.  </p><p>Passionately.  </p><p>Again and again.  </p><p>They simply couldn’t help that they were both exactly what the other needed to get through their “new normal.”  Soon, as tiredness overtook the Norwegian guitarist and the female producer, the kisses slowed and then stopped.  Exhausted by their adventures, they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in one another’s arms as the moon shone on through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>